Nighthound
The guy that needs to die to the point it became a meme. Sadly, his healing, increased strength, speed and minor mindcontrol make this harder than it should be. Overview Nighthound is a Slontze. That's just about all you need to know. His current presence in Portland is mostly coincidental. He quickly ended up joining up with Funtimes and Lightwards in a rather strenuous alliance. Powers Primary Power: Strengthened agility and strength, although agility more so than strenght. His body´s durability isn´t incresed however, causing him to injure his own body when using it. This disadvantage gets mostly counteracted by his healing factor, leaving him with the capability to move his body in many ways that would usually be impossibly because of human anatomy, by breaking and healing his own joints and similair manouvers. ' ' Secondary Power: 'Domestication: Nighthound has the capability to control the motor functions as well as power usage of bodies that hold his power. This ability is redundant concerning himself but has a great effect when used on individuals he gifted to, as it allows him to control them. Given that he only controlls their motions but not their mind his victims are limited to activities that don´t requiere high intelligence and are incapable of speech. There exsists no kind of information feedback to Nighthound so he must see them to know what they are doing, however he can send information to his hounds, as he likes to call them, including orders, which they can perform while out of his sight. If they don´t have a current objective given to them they will just stand around and wait for more imput. How long he can take control over them depends on the amount of power gifted, as it feeds on the gifted power within them speeds up the time in which the gifted power is used up. It varies from roughly 5 hours to about 1 day at most. Black mist forms around the victims hands, feet and head causing them to appear slightly canine. The mist might take the form of claws or teeth but they aren´t tangible and as such not harmful. Because he dosen´t affect their minds they are fully aware in all of this and retain their memories. ' ''' '''Passive Power: Regeneration/healing factor: Pretty self explanitory. His healing is strong enough to heal wounds that should be leathal but only to a certain extend: Being set aflame, shot multiple times or have only some of the less vital parts of the brain damaged are perfectly within the bounds of his healing factor and will not slow him down significantly. Having his entire head smashed or being impaled in a way so he can´t heal for a prolonged amount of time can however still kill him. Another detail not common to regenerations is that, when actively healing him it generates black mist around the area it is healing, similar to the mist around his hounds. As mentioned before this offsets the strain caused by his primary power, as well as more mundane things such as the need to sleep and breathe, which could arguably be clasified as seperate powers, however this also means that, when he uses his physical abilitys, there is always some mist around him, which gives an indication how strong he is at the moment. '''Power transference: '''Nighthound is capale of gifting his powers. Category:Characters Category:Epics Category:High Epics Category:Edgedancer's Characters